The Avatar Diaries
by hadoolket
Summary: Slice-of-life moments of the characters from Avatar with adult-themed scenarios involved. Stories may feature violence and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1: Zuko & Azula

Azula was practicing her ninja chinese fire training one night when Zuko came into her room "What DO YOU FUCKING WANT' she screamed at him angered at his coming in without knocking. Zuko was looking mentally deranged in his eyes "I am mentally deranged" Zuko said evily.

Zuko then put Azula into the masterlock "You cant escape the masterlock!!" Azula struggled but could not get out of the masterlock

"Let me go you idiot adopted son or I will rape you" with psycholtic glare in her eyes "And then kill you" Azula's rage was building up as the fires were visible in her eyes and she was turning into psycho mode.

Zuko was naked and his member was already erect and rubbing between Azula's butt cheeks and he kept muttering about how does it feel to be the one raped in the ass this time. Zuko was truly psycho.

"GRAAAAAH I HATE YOU" Azula screamed as Zuko took a plunge into her ass and thrusted hard and harder, Azula hurting and bleeding and still in the masterlock. Noone can escape the masterlock Zuko said again.

Azula then thought of a trick to escape where she prepared her lightining trick "HAHAHA YOU ASSHOLE" and zapped him in the face, but Zuko smiled evily and dieverted the electricity back into his penis and gave her a shocking fuck!! Azula screamed immensely into multiple orgasms "YOU BASTARD" she cried in her climax.

"Hehe Zuko laughed. Azula flipped back up though because she was a well trained ninja fighters and cut off Zuko's dick and stuck it in her vagina

"HOLY FUCK SHIT YOU BITCH" said Zuko holding his crotch, and Azula kept thrusting it up and down into her pleasure and moaning in ecstacy. "Yes Zuzu make me cum down there" and that is how Zuko got his eye injury

The end

---

Author's end notes:

Okay, normally do I not come out and say "this is a joke." This story was written as per the request of "a psychotic sex story" between the fire siblings. The whole perception of the "psychotic" pretense in its fanfiction interpretation is pretty corny, and I wanted to illustrate how comical it can be, rather than how serious people force it to be. While a psychotic fit is indeed serious business, some people make a mountain out of a mole hill and blow their own ideas out of proportion, and it ends up being rather laughable or at least a little bit cheesy and seemingly shoehorned. I've nothing wrong with anyone addressing all these psychotic relationships of fictional characters, but at the same time, I felt the need to observe that it's something that takes itself too seriously when it can actually be more silly than one would like to believe

People sometimes have funny ideas about how the characters act or should act and they create these silly conventions and notions with which to use as evidence in supporting their theories, and that happens with shipping and with characters acting all emo or angsty or overly dramatic with drab tones of voices or whatever. Hey, whatever works in your minds, power of creative thought, etc. "Crazula" is pretty silly--and I think it's just people projecting their own ideologies through fanfiction as a platform--so I felt the need to ironically profess some thoughts about it through using fanfiction, myself

I hope to write a Zutara story for next chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Zuko & Katara

The battle for sibling supremacy finally reached its resolve and left one bitter, devilish woman impounded in chains. Her brother, whom she now spited within all of her capacity, forced her into a pitiful state through his vicarious victory--an insult propagated by the assistance of that no-good witch friend of his.

After the cries of Azula subsided, the two individuals standing turned away their faces from the devastatingly pathetic visage. Azula no longer bawled, nor did she break back into her original state that would allow her to deliver her staple cocky attitude. She simply sprawled herself onto the ground as much as her bondage permitted.

"What shall we do, now...?" Katara pondered to Zuko.

"Now I must find my mother, said Zuko. Zuko averted his gaze, because of his embarrassing eye injury.

"Its okay, Zuko, I'll be there with you to help you find your mother," Katara says motherly bending over away from Zuko to pick up her dropped memento

Zuko glance and blush at her behind. "But what of Aang" he questioned because he was a considerate gentlemen unlike the balding Aang. Aang doesn't know antyhing about the opposite sex so he doesn't act behaved around Katara.

Katara erected herself back up and turned back to Zuko. "Hes to busy with the Avatar job so he will be preoccupied for who knows when, Katara told him this detail because she was upset that Aang and Katara would never really have enough time to spend together and this is accompanied by the fact that Aang doesnt know the first thing or second thing about sex. I mean really he's pretty young and uneducated when it comes to women and Ialways prefered men who had a head of hair really, and someone at least my height and had a sense of mystique that no other men had. said Katara

"But I know you must love him somehow" said Zuko to Katara, lips almost closed in. Relizing she might not be doing the best of things now, Katara turns around facing away from the firebender. The waterbender and the firebender are two opposite of extremes that cannot be together because water puts out fire, and fire turns water into steam. Though the last part sounds a lot better than what Aang can offer: a load of air, Katara thought to herself as she giggled. The steam part especially excited her but she tried not to show it to Zuko to keep from having misreadible signals.

"Zuko..." she softly spoke. "Could you...do that..."

Zuko was confused. "...?" he looked curious but a little nervous.

"You know...the..." she left Zuko hanging, making him wonder what she was hinting at. "The lock thing!" she finally explained.

It took a few seconds for the handsome firebender to finaly catch on. "Oh. Wait seriously" the handsome said to her unsure of it was such a bright idea. It would be ungentlemanly of him, and hes supposed to be a better gentleman than that Aang character, who he figured would not be so great at handling women with his lack of tact and gentlemanship. The beautiful waterbender nodded her approval, however, and Zuko went in. "Well, okay," he said still a bit unsure.

So he applies the masterlock on the beautiful waterbender and rubs his crotch into her. Now they areboth naked, so the handsome firebender is applying the masterlock on her while pleasuring her secondary pleasure center between her love cheeks. "Ohh," she moaned.

Its tearin' up my heart when I'm with you,

"Zuko..." Katara uttered between moans.

But when we are apart I fell it to,

"Katara, I..." Zuko nervous because this is his first time but it is at least with a very beautifulwomen

No matter what I do I feel the pain,

Zuko, please say it to me, say it..." Katara begged in her excitement and moaning.

With or without you

The handsome firebender was apprehensive as hes said it a million times already and having to say it many more times just made him feel repetitive. It was uneasy enough that he had to do the act, and besides that he's a true gentleman, but anything for Katara. "Oh ALLright. You CAN'T escape the MASTERlock" he said in a not so enthusiastic fashion, accenting his words unnaturally. Katara giggled as she moaned from the sensual sex from behind to her behind that felt good.

"Wait til the other girls on Deviantart and fanfictiondotnet hear about this" says Katara taunting of the other girls who will not have Zuko. He's mine and not yours. We're friends for now, but you bitches better keep your distance from him because I'm ready to ambush each and every one of you. thought Katara

Then ten seconds later zany fangirls from deviantart came over "Have at you" they screamed and bumrushed Katara but not in the way her bum was getting rushed by the handsome firebender and they tore her to smitherines and then erased her and redrew her into a hippo so she would no longer be attractive to the handsome firebender. Not that looks are everything, but she had to pretty herself up for the society that does not look at aything that isn't beautiful so she was forced to take up cosmetics

The cruel fangirls all jerked Zuko around demanding to have a piece of him "WAIT STOP THIS" he screamed for his life but it would not work, the fangirls each wanted him for themselves, Zuko yelling owch each time he was pulled until he exploded all the pieces of his body and the fangirls all jumped and reached for their own piece of Zko to have for themselves. "I'll miss you, Zuko" they cried into their Zuko fragments remembering him, and remembered him also at an improvised funeral held on the spot but they did not have a picture of Zuko at the showing so they used a poster of Edward Cullen instead

This was the bittersweetness of their dedicated love. But at least Zuko wont have to worry about his eye injury anymore

-fin

plz r&r dont flame!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Toph And The Cat

Toph was busy stuffing the now dead and minced up Yue into a suitcase so she could go to work prepared.

Then she ran into Evil Garfield who was hoarding jawbreakers in his own suitcase. "Meowhahaha" he laughed at Toph who would not be able to stop his evil scheme. "You cannot stop my evil scheme" he said to Toph in a thought balloon.

Then Evil Garfield flew into the night.

Later Toph goes to a store and tries to buy jawbreakers. "We are all out sorry" says the man who works at the store, making Toph infuriated and so she kills him and stuffs him in with Yue.

"GIVE ME BACK MY JAWBREAKERS" screamed Toph to the night sky. But Evil Garfield and his hoarded jawbreaker collection were nowhere to be found. She could not even sense the presence of jawbreakers with her feet.

That is because Evil Garfield floated above with his jawbreakers in his evil garfield airship which her feet cannot detect.

Luckily for her Quentin Tarintino was there to help her! But he said in order for him to help he must be allowed to lick her feet for exactly one hour, and video tape it and make millions selling foot fetish videos

After making the video Quentin turned himself into a jetplane and shot down the evil garfield airship "NOOOO" screamed Evil Garfield dying from the blast. But also Quentin accidently blew up the jawbreakers too! Toph was mad and blew him up with rocks and stuffed him in with Yue.

Later Toph made Yue and the others into her own version of jawbreakers and ate them

The end


	4. Chapter 4: Azula & Sokka

On the prevous episode of Aavatars the Leastairbend SOkka was torturing Azula in his toruture chamber for infomation about the wherebouts of his girlfriend Suki while Aang and Toph went away on a mission of there own bu t they would not say what they went off to do because it was a secret to Sokka and even Katara, and Aang did not want Sokka telling Katara about it. Sokka meanwhile was not mercyful with Azula: he would smack her and spank her and whip her and all sorts of torture methods, including waterbording which she could not stand the most but would be resilent against Sokkas dastardly tactics of torture. But then the Sozins Comet finally came and gave Azula power to escape her torture as she knock Sokka away! "You'll pay for that," she says arrogant.

"Will I?? says Sokka who is dusting himself off. "You kicked me so hard that I can feel the flames burning me up, that's why I feel so hot" he said, taking off his shirt because the temporature raised. Azula noticed but was pretending not to notice Sokka's malny body.

"The only hot your gonna feel are my flames of wreath!!" she said evilly, to intimidate Sokka but it does not work as he gets closer on her.

"There not the only things I'm gonna feel" Sokka claimed to her in a seduct voice. "Prepare yourself for a battle of epic proportions as I bring out my true hidden powerful sword"

Before Azula could react Sokka was all the way naked and she blushed. "Wh--what are you doing?!" she said excited, unsure of what to do and she was feeling turned on a bit to.

Azula began to feel herself as Sokka posed and flexed his manliness to her but she did not want to seem impressed "I am not impress" said Azula sterningly, "your body is humble and not satisfactory at all" but Sokka was not fulled. Sokka would continue to pose until she lost herself in her euphoric trance.

As Sokka kept posing Azula would start to moan louder and louder against her best wishes "I WILL NOT CUM" she screamed but felt she couldn't help it, she wet her panties extreme. Sokka noticed and said "I did not know you could waterbend" with a smirk

Azula finally took off all her close and was all the way naked now. "I can't help myself anymore, you drive me crazy" she was heated up and wanted to be made love to.

Sokka would grant her wish and start romancing her by fondling her breasts and rubbing them gently and licking them and work his way down to her area slowly but surely using his tongue like a snail slithering down her body. "I'm a great tongue bneder" said Sokka to boast of his ability. Azula continued to moan sotly as Sokka was taking her.

* * *

All of a sudden Azula pushed Sokka off of him.

"AUGHHH!!!" She cried

"My penis is throbbing so hard!"

Sokka looked down surprised at the size of Azula's full erection.

"..."

Sokka was speechess

Azula pushed Sokka down on her hard Peis

"YESSSSS SUCK WATER PESANT! SUCKKKK"

Sokka sucked like a good water pesant

* * *

"You may consider me a great waterbender but your a great suckbender" Azula arrogantly said to Sokka who looked pathetic to her. Y"oure already bowing to me like the dog that your truly are"

Sokka continued to suck at her waterspout finding her to be not only a tremdnously greatfire bender but also waterbender in a way not traditional of waterbenders of course. Whenever lovecream would come out, Sokka would lick lovingly along her erection and not miss a single bit of it and if he did he knew she would punish him.

"Stop right there criminal" said a voice from behond Sokka. Azula noticed the voice and looked toward the source and saw a familiar figure she seen before. "Oh, avatar, if only you would come sooner, you could join your little friend"

"And what if I refuse" said a defiant Aang seething with aanger. His eyes glew into the avatar state and he wanted revenge for Azulas mean ways. Azula remained unimpressed with this surge of power Aaang was collecting within him even though it would be more powerfuler than she could ever imagine.

"Your avatar powers won't help you" cooed Azula evily. Azula was still not impressed but Aang fully formed into the muscular Avatar state with glowing eyes and detailed physique and made Azula feel heated up inside again but she did not want him to know.

"No, but it will surely help you," said avatar Aang in a sex voice as he got on the other end of the dog that is Sokka and pounded him from behind and illiciting a muffled scream on Azulas enormous cock. Azula could feel the scream on her cock and it would increase her erection tenfold.

"Oh god your screams are like music to my enormous, 20 inch cock that has a circumference of 2 inches," moaned Azula. Aang kept pounding while Sokka screamed which in turn helped Azula cum more from her delicious cock until finally they all orgasmed in unison.

"That was delicious," said Azula, "lets do that again sometime muahahaha" and she flew off on her flying boat. Sokka was tired and laid on the ground all exhausted while Aang returned to his normal state as Toph came by, and she was already naked and soaking in her own sweat from her own devious activities.

"I thought I felt something weird!" said Toph

to be continued...

* * *

special thanks to a random anonymous person for the inserted portion between the first two horizontal lines which changed azula into a futa, i really mean it. it gave the story a new sense of direction which i never would have thought of

originally written in addition to some story where sokka tickle-tortures azula for information on the whereabouts of suki, i decided not to re-use that part and instead just come up with a quick recap portion of my own


End file.
